The Devil's Child
by Adako Wolfe
Summary: Adako is a normal girl leading a normal life until she runs into a threesome that will change it forever. A child is born in the rarest of races, a vampire child that can cause war or make peace between the two uneasy races of vampire and werewolf. Review
1. Taken

"Guys," a voice called through the dark. "I think someone's moving in to the house!"

"Ah," came a second voice. "We need to get back to familiar territory anyways. I don't think we're finding any leads here."

"When are we going to eat?" questioned the third and final member of the pack.

"Jeez, Luke, is that all you think about?" came the first voice.

"I think we will all need to feed soon. Just not tonight. We have a mission. Are we all agreed?"

A duo answered affirmative.

Adako grunted as she heaved the big blue rocking chair out of the house her Aunt had just moved into- or was in the process of moving into.She set it down on the steps outside the front door, noticing it was getting quite late, not to mention she was more than noticing the soreness of her back.

"Where did you want this to go, Kathy?" She yelled to her aunt inside the house.

"I don't care," Came the reply. "Just put it somewhere in the back of that old shop out there. I don't think anyone uses it anymore."

Adako frowned and walked back into the house. "Are you sure? There's probably rats and stuff out there."

"It's better than taking a trip to the dump," her aunt peeked out from behind a pile of boxes.

"Is there anything else you're going to want me to do or can I leave after this?"

Her aunt raised her eyebrows and surveyed the ktichen floor, still covered in boxes. She curled her lip at them as if it would sccare them into unpacking themselves, and sighed as they remained quite still.

"If you think you need to, you can go. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, see ya." Adako waved behind her as she walked out. She returned to the abandoned chair on the porch and called for her dog, Esparanza, whom she called Espie for short.

Espie came running and tagged along as she headed lumberingly towards the huge closed in garage that looked more like a warehouse about a hundred feet from the house.

Espie sniffed the air with her wet, black nose and the strip of fur on her back rose. Her black and white body tensed and she let out a squeeky whine and pawed at Adako's leg.

"Yes, Espie," she puffed. "There's probly been quite a few dogs around here recently."

They went around to the side door. Adako kicked it and it opened too fast, rebounding and slamming in her face. She blinked.

"There's always more than one way to skin a cat," she thought, "and I intend to find every way."

Setting the chair down, she propped to door open and dragged it in. Deeper inside, it was pitch black.

"Espie, where are you?" Adako called quietly, hearing herself repeated a second and third time as her voice bounced from wall to wall. There was no answer. She looked toward the shaft of light that was coming though the door and saw her dog making a hasty exit with her tail between her legs.

"Funny dog," she thought. She dragged the chair a bit fiurther until she decided to carry it again. She walked a few halting steps until she tripped on something and dropped the chair.

"Ow!" She shrieked as it landed on her toe. An immediate "Ahh!" followed in a very male voice and echoed along with hers. She shrieked again at the sound, and heard the bark of a dog and the telltale click of claws on the concrete floor. She looked towards the door, hope Esperanza was coming to her rescue, then suddenly with a big bang the light was gone.

"H-hello?" Adako called. "Who's there? Esparanza?"

A soft laugh followed by whispers answered, and she heard a dog whining. Angered at the thought of anyone possibly hurting her dog, she yelled,

"What're you doing to my dog?" In an accusing tone. Several laughs erupted after her question and the whining increased, mixed with on occasional growl and a shuffling noise. Adako did _not_ like this.

"Stop it!" she demanded. Silence suddenly reined. She felt around in the darkness, trying to orient herself. She thought she was facing the door, but wasn't sure, so she slid her feet along the floor so she wouldn't trip over anything and felt for the wall. She listened intently for any sound her company might be making but there was none.

She heard a shuffling on her left and stopped in midstep, then it was on her right and in front. Silence again, then there came a whine in front of her. She stepped forward.

"Espie? C'mere baby." She heard claws clicking as the dog ran the other way. This was so not right. Esperanza wouldn't run away like that. She stepped back again and ran into- somebody pinned her arms to her sides and covered her mouth. _Mmmm_ was all that came out instead of the scream she had intended. The hand on her mouth was quickly replaced with a strip of meterial that tasted disgusting.

Adako struggled against her captor's grip but it was of no use. This guy had muscles like iron! The gag was tied behind her head and the she felt her hands being tied as well. She was beginning to wonder if they were going to blindfold her as well, even tho that would have been totally pointless.

Without warning she was shoved forward, right into the arms of another.

"Sheesh," She wondered. "How many are there?"

"There are three of us, " she heard. She squeeked through her gag. The man that held her laughed. Adako started shaking and her imagination was running free. What on earth was going on? Had she stumbled onto a drug lord's private territory or something? She thought through her options.

The knife on her keychain had broken off a while ago, and she didn't have one in her pocket. Wait! her cell phone- was in her cargo pocket. She was wearing her punk jeans that day, bright blue and so baggy you could fit two legs where one should be. She always got at least one comment when she wore them. She was startled by a hand reaching into the very pocket her cell pone was in, retrieving it and taking away that hope. How the heck did he know it was in that pocket?

"Some people just never learn," She heard the man who was holding her say. He turned her around and leaned away, talking with the other two.

"What're we supposed to do with her?" The one who held her, Luke, asked them telepathically.

"How the hey am I supposed to know?" Said Monty, the on who caught her first.

"Well, we can't just leave her here," said Landon, the third and closest to the earth of the three. "Especially now. You mucked it all up, Monty."

"What! She scared me, ok? I didn't even know she was here."

"So you have to scream like a girl? Ha."

"Fine! Let's take her with us!" Monty suggested.

"What good would that do? We can't changer her." Said Landon.

"Of course not. She could help Luke with the daytime runs."

The other two were silent. Finally Landon spoke. "That is an option, but not a very smart one. Jeez, how old is she anyways?"

"Dude. I really don't care. What I do know is that I'm starved."

"Luke!" Landon forced his way into his thoughts. "Enough. She isn't a snack."

Adako started struggling in earnest. Just thinking how close she was to her aunt and to help made her sick because it was so far away. And it wasn't even like they were accomplishing anything, either. he was just holding her there. She yelled through her gag.

"Ah, peace and serenity won't last long with her around," Monty sighed. "Shall we let her in on the drift?"

They all nodded and Luke tugged the rope around her wrists and brought her closer, inbetween the three of them.


	2. Change of perspective

"OK," Landon now spoke aloud. "I'm taking off your gag. You try to sound off, and I will hurt you." It wasn't a threat, just a fact.

"Oh god oh god oh god" was running through her head. He laughed. Adako fought to reign in her thoughts.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Landon," said the one who would hurt her if she screamed.

"And I'm Monty," she heard. "Nice to meet you."

Silence. "Wasn't there three of you?" She tried. Someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her, their lips touching her ear.

"Soud off," he wispered. "I want to hurt you." Adako was not a scaredy cat, and she didn't scream except when chairs fell on her toes, but she really had to bite her tongue to stay silent this time. This guy wanted her to scream and she wasn't going to do it.

"That's enough, Luke." Landon pulled him off her, and spoke to adako. "So now that you have your formal introduction, let's go."

"Wh-what? You're taking me with you?" She cried shakily. "But you're just supposed to like take my money and let me go!" Her voice mounting with each word, she started to panic. "Let me go let me go!" She screamed.

"I warned you," She heard Landon say. "**Silence!**" Came roaring through her with such fury, she was in so much agony she couldn't speak. Her tense muscles went limp and she collapsed, knowing nothing more as Luke caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let's move," he said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Wait, guys!" said Monty. "She's got keys! Let's take her car!" For once, Luke agreed.

Adako's car was an older one, a 91' camero, and it had a pretty sweet sound system in it. Her older brother, Kelly, had installed it for her with a few subtle hints at the fact that his time wasn't free. She had rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Monty tapped Luke's shoulder. "I'll take her and sit in the back seat, if you wnat to sit in the front.

"No!" Luke snapped. Monty frowned. Luke usually almost knocked outhis daylights if he tried to sit in front. Luke shoved Monty out of the way and carefully placed Adako in the back seat, then he climbed in himself and lifted her head to rest in his lap. he released the clip that held her hair and spread her golden tresses over his lap, admiring the shimmering hilights.

"Luke!" Finally registered in his brain. Landon was leaning over the driver's seat.

"What?" He growled fiercely.

"Don't get any ideas!"

Luke closed his eyes and felt his fury build, pent up and ready to explode. He shoved it down and added another brick to the wall surrounding his heart. It hurt that they still didn't trust him.

"Go to hell, Landon." He barked, quite literally.

"Jeez, dude, no offense."

Adako stirred and Luke stilled, brushing her bangs out of her closed eyes. Monty mentally nudged Landon.

"You think he fancies her?"

"I only hope that's a good thing."

The air was crisp and fresh, and the chain turned easily as she pedaled her bike down the road- the gray skies matched her mood, as she sat on the bed with her mom trying to ignore a lecture on her music-the trees seemed to go up forever as she lay on her back in a patch of soft moss, looking at each trunk individually, trying to spot a tree mushroom- No, no something wasn't quite right about this sketch. It just didn't look right as she held the offending picture to the light, then crumpled it and tossed it into the fire- Selene in the underworld's reaction, shooting out the circle of floor to escape the lycans- eating lunch at taco bell- fear foiling in her stomach as the gag was tied, her hands bound- the freak Landon threatening her- the terrible pain in her head-

Luke withdrew from her mind. She was waking up, she could tell because her memories were refreshing as she woke up. he felt her body tense and waited for the explosion. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing emerald green eyes. Recognition came in a flash and she bolted upright out of Luke's lap.

"Take me back!" She shrieked.

"Ahh!" Monty bellowed, awaking from a sound sleep. Startled himself, Landon sterred the car back into the proper lane.

"What are you going to do to me? Why do you need me?" Adako cowered as far away from Luke as she could. "Hey!" realized. "You stole my car!"

They all laughed.

"Not exactly," Monty grinned. "See, you're the owner, and you're in it."

"Hijacked it then! Whatever!"

Luke broke the sudden stillness. "You're going to help me on the runs during the day."

"Runs for what?"

"Just stuff!" he snapped. Adako shut her mouth and stared out the window. He mind was painfully churning back and forth. How was she going to get out of here? Out of the three guys, she liked Monty the best, just because he hadn't hurt her- at least, not yet. She observed Luke, who was resting against the window.

He had dark brown hair that looked like it had been dyed a few times. Currently he had it tipped with bright blue, and apparently he really dug the out-of-bed-out-of-shower-do-nothing-to-your-hair-let's-go look. It stuck out about every way possible. He also sported sideburns that ended at the beginning of his jawbone, and a five o' clock shadow that gave him a rugged look. He wore a plain T-shirt, with no symbols or logos, and she could see that he was used to hard work because he was well toned. He had a slighter build, and she thought he was probably around 5'9 or 5'10. Her gaze traveled to his hands. he had big hands, plenty of calluses, but not too many. She loved guys hands, except when they were soft like a girls and looked as if they got a manicure every week. She figured those guys would probably croak if they ever owned a callus. His jeans were standard cargos, and she could see that they were south pole cause of the blue and white striped candy cane stick on the pocket.

Overall, he was a nice looking guy. She frowned. You know, come to think about it, maybe she was approaching this all wrong. Maybe this would be a great adventure. She thought back to the warehouse episode. It had been Monty who had shouted, scared witless. he had done it again when she had yelled at Luke. She giggled, then fought to stifle it. Only Landon heard it, and he looked back at her with a worried expression through the rear view mirror.

She looked over at Monty, who had bright red curly hair that just peeked out beneath the black beanie he was wearing. He was also wearing a black hoodie and black faded jeans. She smirked and wondered if he was always so freaked out or if he was just high strung at the moment. She glanced at her watch. She had gotten it for Christmas from her dad. Even tho she usually didn't wear one, she wore it cause it was from her dad.

Wow, it was almost morning.


	3. Close call and revelation

Suddenly they all jumped and Monty hollered, _again_, as her cell phone rang and vibrated in his front pocket. Adako couldn't help but laugh. Monty recovered and pulled the offending thing out of his pocket and flipped it open, reading the caller ID.

"Mom?" he glanced at her. "So they're gonna start looking for you now, huh?"

"Duh," Adako smacked her forehead, silently calling him a retard. Luke laughed, Landon just shook his head and looked to Monty, who turned back to the phone and pulled his beanie further down over his eyes. He silenced the call. He fiddled with the phone for a few minutes, looking over her contact list and stuff before he returned to the main screen. The phone was now almost dead, and there were only two bars for service. The time displayed was five forty-five- in fifteen minutes the sun would rise. Monty noticed this and his face paled.

"Landon!" he breathed."We have fifteen minutes! The sun! Hurry!"

"Crap!" yelled Landon, realization dawning on his face. With a quick glance in the rear view mirror, he spun the car around, doing a complete one eighty and throwing Adako into Luke's lap.

"What the heck?" she asked, extracting herself.

"It's Monty, " Luke offered. "He's...alergic to the sun." He smirked.

"Luke, " Landon warned.

"Allergic to the sun?" Adako leaned inbetween the seats to get a better view of Monty. "Wow. Kinda like a vampire, huh?" Luke and Landon both suppressed a laugh. Monty just glared at her.

"Kinda." he mimicked her.

"I've always wished I could be a vampire," she mused. This time all three of them hooted with laughter. She scowled.

"Everybody does that," she said, her chin resting on her hand. She sighed. "I always wished I could be a deathdealer like Selene on the underworld, and way I could really tell if werewolves are really as bad as people say they are." The threesome tuned in here, listening intently.

"'Cause I mean, if vampires were real then werewolves would have to be, right?"

Monty nodded with a half-grin, then looked over at Landon who was watching the roadside up ahead.

"Dude, Landon, hurry up."

Landon glanced anxiously at Monty, who put his hand over his eyes, a grimace gorwing on his face. Luke even budged. Wow, he even looked a little worried, scanning the lightening sky. Adako herself was starting to get worried. She sat back in the seat and tapped Lukes' shoulder.

"What exactly happens when he gets in the sun?" she asked.

"Well..." he mumbled absently.

Landon had the car topped out at one-twenty, and kept casting worried glances at Monty, who was starting to sweat, and his breathing was shallowing.

"Landon," Monty dragged out in a tortured voice.

"Hold on, Monty. The warehouse is right there. Only two more seconds."

Monty was starting to writhe in his seat, clutching the door handle for support. He turned his gaze to Adako. His eyes were so bloodshot that they were almost pure red, and their normal denim blue irises were saphire. His face was flushed. Adako grabbed his hand and held it until he spoke, his voice more a growl than anything.

"Help me," he pleaded.

Adako jerked her hand out of his iron grip and heaved a breath, forcing her own mouth closed so she wouldn't scream.

Just as the first hint of sun was peeking over the horizon, Landon realised that he couldn't wait a moment more, especialy not to open some warehouse door.

"Luke!" he yelled. "Open that door!"

A split second of surprise crossed his features then determination took control. He squeezed his eyes shut and his face contorted with might.

"Luke!" Landon said. They had slowed to 60 MPH but they were still headed straight for the huge warehouse door. Adako braced herself for impact.

"Luke!" Adako squeeked. Just as it looked like they were going to ram it, the door flew open and Landonspun a 360 to stop the car. The door immediately slammed down. This time it was Luke who ended up in Adako's lap. They all stayed put and everything was quiet, and they could smell the hot brakes. The headlights were still on, and they shone against a blank wall and a few old crates.

That door...how did it do that? Luke couldn't have done that, could he have? She shook it off.

There was an image that was racing through Adako's head...Monty...maybe she had imagined it. She shoved Luke off her lap and reached up and switched the car light on, crawled up front and sat in the middle. She turned Monty's face towards her. His skin was hot to the touch. He opened his eyes and pulled away but she turned his face to hers again, gently, and slid her thumb between his lips and along his teeth line. She immediately pulled back, leaning against the dash, and looked at her thumb. There was a small cut and it was bleeding. Her thoughts had been confirmed- he had fangs.

Adako just sat there, too shocked to say anything, until Monty reached for her hand. Adako started to pull back but he held her there, until she gave in, slowly, and he brought her hand to his mouth. He sucked off the small amount of blood that had seeped out and then held it away and looked at it, running his thumb over it the he let her hand go.

She looked at it, then up at him in confusion. It was healed!

"It's my gift," he said.


	4. Russian Roulette

Adako looked to Landon. "Are you a vampire?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Luke?"

"Nope."

Suddenly the car rocked and they heard a savage bark. They all turned to see a massive wolf on the hood, looking through the windshield at them. It's gray eyes held intelligence, but they also held a need. This thing was looking for something.

Adako swallowed and her voice shook. "Do werewolves exist too?"

Luke pulled her into the backseat and traded places with Monty.

"Yes, they do." said Monty. "And you are seeing one."

"Monty!" Adako squeeked.

The wolf on the hood put two paws on the windshield and snapped at them, the continued to stare.

"What is it doing?"

"He, " Monty corrected. "They hate being called 'it'. Luke and Landon are talking to him." He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops."

"Ooh! Don't _even_ say what I think you are! Just don't!"

Monty grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye. "They're werewolves."

"Am I dreaming, Monty?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "None of this is real."

Monty pulled her close. "It's ok. I know what you feel like. See, I was only turned into a vampire about seventy years ago- I was seventeen at the time, and I was only a ginea pig for the one who made me. They were just trying out their skills. Before that, like you, I never believed any of this was real. Next thing I knew I was bitten and changed, and they left me to fend for myself. I had no clue what to do. I only drank the blood from rats and things because I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I slept in warehouses during the day. One night I slept in the same one that Landon did- he befriended me, and about two days later we found Luke. They taught me things, helped me find my gift, and, to tell the truth, I don't know what I would do without them."

"Do you all have a gift?" Adako asked, most of her tears dissolved.

"All vampires and werewolves do, as far as I know. Luke's gift is mind power. He can read minds and see memories and stuff. He can also move things around. You know, like telekinesis and stuff? That's how he opened the door. It's hard for him because he has to concentrate really hard to do it. Landon's gift is- well, he thinks of it more as a curse than a gift. His gift is that no one can use their gift on him."

"So like, you couldn't heal him?"

"Nope. That's the downside of it. See, some people's gifts are quite destructive, so it usually is a good thing." He cocked his head. "I think your dog's waking up."

"My dog?" Adako looked hopeful.

"Yeah. Luke knocked her out- no don't worry, we didn't hurt her, he just got in her mind and kinda told her to sleep for a while. We put her in the trunk. We only brought her 'cause we saw the picture of you and her on your dash. We thought it'd look more like you left on your own if your dog wasn't to be found."

"The _trunk _though? Why the trunk of all places?" Adako asked, incredulous.

"Uh...well? How were we supposed to know if she got carsick or not?" Monty grinned. "Here." They got on the floor of the car and he reached between the top and the bottom of the back seat and pulled it back, revealing the hollow cavity of the trunk. There was Espie, just opening her eyes. She crawled forward and licked Adako's face, and they pulled her all the way out and put the seat up again. Espie sat in the middle and looked with interest at the wolf on the hood.

"So what are they talking about?" Adako asked Monty.

"Obviously something important, " he said. "I don't really know. It could actually be something stupid like deciding our punishment for invading their territory. Wolves are very territorial, you will come to find out."

"How reassuring," Adako mumbled, holding on tight to Espie.

The car rocked again slightly as the wolf jumped off, and Luke and Landon turned back to Monty and Adako.

"Here's the deal." Landon said, running his hand through his hair. "We trespassed."

"Oh _brother._" Monty sighed.

"We trespassed, " Landon continued, ignoring Monty. "And they want to see who will win out with a challenge. Whoever wins get's cooperation and a treaty with the pack as a sub. We mentioned that our pack had about four races and they were fine with that. The winner also gets another means of transportation."

"Four races?" Adako questioned.

"Yup. Wolf, vamp, human, and canine."

"Hold it. I am _so_ not part of this 'pack'." Adako clarified.

"As of when?" Monty socked her arm playfully. He turned back to Landon. "So who is challenging who, and what's the challenge?"

"Luke is challenging one of them. They're playing russian roulette."

Adako gasped.

"Don't worry, " Luke said. "It's only on our wrists. And if I lose, or am lucky and get the bullet, which won't happen, Monty can heal me. Right old boy?"

Monty nodded his head. "Right."

"That's why Landon didn't accept the challenge, right? 'Cause he can't be healed by Monty?"

"That's right, "Landon said. "I'm glad Monty filled you in. There's also a downside to letting Luke do it...just in case these wolves have these destructive gifts, and things get out of hand. Ah one can only live in the present. You ready Luke?"

"Yup." He nodded. He opened the door and started to climb out.

"Luke, " Adako stopped him. "Be careful."

He looked at her funny. "Yeah." He got out and slammed the door.

"Let's go watch and meet the other guys," Landon said. They all climbed out and Adako fastened a peace of twine to Espie's collar as a leash so she wouldn't end up as a snack for some hungry wolf. She stuck close to Monty as they walked to the far side of the warehouse, where there was about six guys standing in a group, and one a little out and furthur ahead. This one came forward to Luke and handed him a revolver twin to the one he kept. Luke accepted it. The rest of the group plus Landon, Monty, Adako and Espie formed a loose circle around them. One of the six from the other group went up to Luke and his opponent and handed each one of them a single bullet, and turned to the crowd.

"Luke, _wolf_, " He said, indicating Luke. "Versus Ian, _wolf._" Indicating Luke's opponent. He took his place in the audience.

Luke snapped open the cylinder and inserted the one bullet, spinning it and snapping it back in. Ian did the same and they traded guns.

"Why did they give each other their guns?" Adako asked Monty.

"It's the only way everybody knows nobody cheated," Monty answered back.

Adako crossed her fingers as Luke and Ian took positions. They placed the gun to their wrists and waited for the countdown. Luke stared calmly into Ian's face, and Ian stared right back.

"So what are the rules?" asked Adako.

"Well, they each have a one in five chance of getting shot. If one of them chickens and doesn't do it, then obviously he is the loser. If they both do it, and one person gets shot, then he loses. If they both get shot, then they decide after that what to do. If niether of them get shot, then they spin again and do it one more time."

"Five, four, three, " The countdown started.

"Shh, watch now." Said Landon.

"Two, one, _shoot!_"


	5. Pyrokinesis

Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Please review! Flames are accepted. Sorry this is a short chapter!

Adako buried her face in Monty's shirt, and a loud report echoed through the warehouse. She peeked out after a moment, and everybody was staring at the two contestants. They had both fired, and Luke held up his left arm with a triumphant smirk at Ian, who was staring in shock at his bleeding wrist. Ian turned his gaze to Luke, and a snarl replaced the look of shock on his face.

"You used your gift!" Ian barked, before dropping the revolver and changing into a wolf. He vaulted himself on Luke, who in turn also morphed. At this the audience erupted, and Landon also changed forms, leaping in to help defend Luke, who was holding his own. It was a mass of claws and fangs, and barks and yelps were echoing through the big building. Espie strained on her leash, wanting to join the fight, and Adako fought to hold her back. Monty stared at the fight, feeling helpless.

Suddenly someone grabbed Adako from behind and put a hand over her mouth, and she slammed her elbow into his ribs as as hard as she could and bit his hand. He let go for a moment, swearing, and that moment was enough for her to yell to Monty. Espie was furious that anyone could hurt Adako and launched herself at him, latching her teeth onto his leg with a ferocious growl. He hardly made a noise as he kicked her off, sending her about ten feet away, and she landed on the ground with a thud. Monty ran towards them, and Adako's captor saw him and hissed. She gasped. This guy wasn't a wolf, he was a vamp! Monty hissed in reply, his fangs extended. The vampire that held Adako had her in a tight headlock, and threatened to bite her if Monty moved any closer.

Crouched low and circling, Monty waited for his opportunity to strike.

Just then a blur of red was seen coming from somewhere up above, and a lithe figure uncurled theirself and rushed Monty from behind. Adako's eyes widened and she tried to talk through his hand over her mouth. _Mmmm!_ Monty turned around, straight into the fist of a one in red, and he slumped down onto the floor.

Adako stared. It was a woman! She had long brown hair that fell halfway down her back and she wore a red velvet sweatsuit with the slogan 'bad kitty' on the back of the jacket and across the seat.

At the sight of her, Adako's captor let her go and he strode towards the woman, who was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Arlynne, " he purred. When he got up to her she curled her lip and backhanded him, and his feet left the ground before he slammed against a wall. After a moment he got up ever so slowly and without a backward glance he limped away.

Adako's eyes widened to saucers at the thought of facing this girl alone. What was she capable of? Tearing her to pieces? Sucking her blood?

Arlynne looked at Adako with a dour expression. "Men, " She intoned, rolling her eyes. She walked up to Adako and grabbed her hand in a firm handshake.

"I'm Arlynne. Who are you?"

"Adako." Her fears were losing ground at this unexpected friendliness. An extra loud yelp and a howling brought their attention back to the big pack fight. Landon and Luke were losing! The severity of about four to each of them was sinking in and they could fell their strength ebbing. Adako grasped Arlynne's arm.

"Do something! They can't fight much longer!"

Arlynne looked down at Adako and shook her hand off her arm, walking around a little closer to the fight. She crouched down, just watching.

"Please Arlynne!" Adako begged.

Arlynne motioned for her to watch the fight. Suddenly all the savage barking ceased and all turned to yelps and whines. Trails of fire were popping up underneath the wolves and they were morphing quickly and running for cover. Only Landon stayed put, still in his magnificent wolfen state, seeming to dare the fire to get him. The fire burned under his paws but it had no affect on him. He turned his head and looked at Arlynne, obviously the cause of the flames. He sat and morphed into his human state, his muzzle shrinking into his face and his paws elongating into fingers. His fore arms got thicker and stronger, more versatile. His fur disappeared and his vivid cobalt eyes returned to their normal gray. His hind legs straightened and the paws grew into feet that could sustain weight. He was 'human' once more, crouching there, until he uncurled his lithe form and walked to Adako, totally ignoring the pyrokinetic woman. She glared daggers at him.

"Are you alright?" Adako nodded wordlessly until she remembered Monty.

"Monty's not, though!" She ran to the fallen vampire's side, crouching there, probing for his pulse. It was there, strong and healthy against her fingertips, and she rested her hand on his cheek, saying his name. Suddenly he jerked awake, startling Adako and she leapt back, landing on her ass on the hard floor.

"Oww, Monty! Did you have to do that?" She asked, getting up. She walked over to Monty to get a close up of his face, which seemed relatively unharmed.

"I'm fine. Are you?" he winked. Adako glared playfully at him.

"Of course." She turned to Landon, who was a very different story. A look of surprise then concern crossed her face as she surveyed Landon's wounds. Fang marks covered his fore arms, and scratches from claws and missed fangs covered his hands and face. Monty hurried over and began to clean them, because even though he couldn't use his gift on him, he could clean the wounds out which would make them heal faster on their own.

"Monty! Could you help my dog when your done? I don't know how bad she's hurt." Adako had carried the poor unconscious dog to Monty, laying her at his feet. She then looked around.

"Where's Luke?"


	6. I Wanna Go Home!

"He's fine, " Came Arlynne's voice as she strolled in and joined the group. "I think he will be coming anytime soon."

Landon bit his tongue and turned to face her, looking up from what Monty was doing to him. "And who might you be?"

"What!" she exclaimed in her bold french accent. "No thanks do I get from him?" she spoke in Adako's general direction and motioned to Landon. She crouched down in front of him. "You wolfs are all the same, you know? Never thankful, doing nothing, living a pointless life when there is so much to be done!"

"We're _not_ living a pointless life." Interjected Monty, running a hand over Esparanza's face, waking her up. "What do you know about us? How can you just walk up and start rattling us about what we are and who we are and you don't know the first thing? We are on a mission. We are leaving this place as soon as the sun goes down and you will never hear of us again.Unless, of course, we accomplish our mission. Then we will be famous."

Arlynne immediately backed off, startled by the silent-until-then vampire's outburst. "And what, if I may ask, is this mission you are so fervent about?"

Monty glanced at Landon for the ok to say something about it. Landon nodded.

"Well, we are a part of a team of vampires and werewolves dedicated to making peace between the two races." Adako smirked at this, thinking of what had just transpired. Monty ignored her. "We are also keeping an eye out for anyone who might have more information separating fact from fiction about the vampire child."

"Mère sainte d'un dieu!" Arlynne gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. She shushed them with a finger to her lips, her eyes widened as she glanced around, making sure no one had heard what they said. They stared at her as if she was a lunatic. "Do you know of what you speak?" She whispered, gathering them in a circle. "Are you truly helping find the bébé?"

"Find it? What happened to it?" Asked Landon, looking concerned.

"You do not know?" Asked Arlynne, her animated face incredulous. "Why, the bébé was kidnapped over a month ago. They don't know who has done it. I am here to find out what has happened. They suspect the wolves- and sources have led me here. One of these wolves might have indirectly had something to do with the kidnapping. I haven't seen or heard anything though, and I've been staying here with them for about a month now, and they think me as part of their pack though it is never told to anyone and of course I am to stay out of sight at all times whe we have guests. I just happened to notice you had a mixed company so I thought I might be able to...I don't know. I kind of want to get back with my own kind, you know what I mean?"

Landon and Monty nodded, understanding written all over their faces. Landon cleared his throat, glancing warily at Adako before continuing. "Um, Arlynne, " he questioned, trying his best to not butcher her name. The way she said it in french made it sound kind of like 'Ach-_leen_', and Arlynne was the best way he thought he could translate it. She laughed.

"Yes?"

"Uh is there- when do you normally-"

"Feed?"

"Ah yes." He looked releived.

"Last night. However, we do still have-"

Adako made a choking noise and hurriedly rose to her feet, turning and running away from the group, Espie trotting behind her.

"What's with her?" Arlynne jerked her thumb towards the retreating Adako.

"She's still not used to us totally," said Monty. "She- well, I don't know, I've only known her about one night!"

"One night?" Arlynne looked confused. "I thought she was part of your pack?"

"Yeah, well, it all started about two weeks ago when we were staying in this old shop/warehouse place by this old house that no one had lived in for a long time, it looked like. Then yesterday evening..."

Adako knelt in a dark corner of the warehouse, her stomach telling her to find a place to get rid of whatever might be left of lunch the day before. After a moment the feeling passed, but she remained in the same position, mentally shaking herself. How could she? What about mom and dad and grandma and grandpa? Kelly? She couldn't leave it all behind for some fanatical blood-suckers and the like!

Tears streaked her face and she pulled Espie close, stroking her soft fur. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she fearfully looked up to see who it was. Luke's concerned face stared down at her.

"What's wrong?" he knelt beside her and moved the dog out of the way.He looked into her eyes and his expression hardened, and he put a hand on either side of her face. "You're _not_ leaving." They stood.

She backed away. "Why not?" She yelled though her tears. "You're a- a werewolf. There is no such thing! And Monty is a vampire! They don't exist either! What am I here with you for anyways?" She jabbed him in the chest. "Were you saving me to be your meal when times are hard? Huh?" He grabbed her hand and held it away so she couldn't jab him anymore.

"Adako, listen to me. We are _not_ going to-"

"Shut up! Yes you are! What, are you hungry now? Huh? Well bite me then and get it over with!" She bared her neck, pulling her hair out of the way and stretching her shirt collar down. Luke looked repulsed and turned away, then stopped.

"You know what?" Luke sneered.

"What?"

Suddenly his hand came flying and he backhanded her, sending her face first into the concrete wall, and she knew nothing more.

Attracted by the shouting, Monty, Landon, and Arlynne came running. Luke barged through them with a dark expression and didn't look back.

"What did you do?" Monty yelled at Luke's back. He knelt by Adako's side, cradling her face in his hands. "Adako," he whispered.

She opened groggy, swollen eyes, looking up into Monty's and said with a trembly voice, "I wanna go home."


	7. Dumbest Dumb Person

**Hello People! Thanks for sticking with me so far! Sorry if there are any spelling errors! Please review, I really don't know if I should keep going with this story! If you have any suggestions let me know! Sorry this is another short chapter!**

"No, no you can't go home." Monty said imploringly. He leaned down until his cheek rested against hers, and he whispered in her ear, "Just do one thing for me and I will do my best to get you home." He pulled away and looked at her hopefully.

Adako's eyes darted to Arlynne and Landon who were standing a few yards back, then returned to Monty. She nodded. Monty breathed a sigh of relief and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, helping her rise. He slung his arm over her shoulders and they sauntered over to Arlynne and Landon.

"She's fine."

The foursome continued until Monty pulled Adako to a halt, Landon and Arlynne not even noticing as they kept on with their conversation, crossing to the other side of the warehouse where Luke was.

Adako turned to Monty. "What?"

"Well, don't you want to know what you have to do to get home?"

She nodded, her eyes narrowing.

"We get to go on a vacation!"

Adako's face screwed up. "What?"

"Well, not exactly, "Monty admitted. "It's like one though. It's a mission, actually, but all we have to do is just hunt around...er, look around and get to know the right people, find out what information any one person knows, have alot of fun and leave. The fun comes in getting to know the people, usually. We just do what they do if it is acceptable, and we get paid..I mean I get paid for it. Of course I'll share with you, but your payment is my help to get home, savvy?" He scrutinized her up and down, making her look away. "You should sleep, " Monty whispered. He opened the car door for her and she climbed in gratefully, Espie right behind her. When she appeared settled, Monty climbed on the hood of the car and sat down, prepared to sit there until she woke up. He didn't want anyone disturbing her at the moment.

Adako let her dog lay on the seat first, then situated herself around her, laying on her back and resting Espie's front leg on her neck. She leaned her face against Espie's soft belly fur, and curled her legs, resting her feet on the window after having pulled her shoes off. She sorted through her thoughts of the day, and then expelled them from her mind. There was no way she could find a reasonable explanation for this day. Instead she concentrated on the sound of her and Espie's breathing, the sound lulling her into a fitful sleep.

A week later the foursome, plus Arlynne, were at their 'base'. Eventually they had worked out the differences between the two packs, and the residing one surrendered rightfully to the visiting one. Out of the deal they received, as promised, a treaty with that pack and another means of transportation. This being the sweetest car Adako had ever layed eyes on. It was a Jaguar XK8 convertible, fully equipped with a supercharged V8 engine and a six speed automatic transmission. The seats were soft grain leather, and they also sported 12-way power-adjustable heating for both the driver and the front passenger. Another nice thing was that it had radar-based adaptive cruise control. Obviously that pack was alot richer than they appeared.

At the moment Monty was teaching Adako how to defend herself. He had given her about 20 standard razor blades, which could be acquired almost anywhere and were about three inches long with an long cut out in the center. He taught her to grip it carefully, since it was double edged, and hold it in place with the first joints of her pointer and middle fingers sqeezing together through the cut out. She could hold them and make a fist so it looked like there was nothing there, then when she went for the punch, _slice_, her opponent might be missing something. He taught her to store them in different but accessible places, like just in the hem of her sleeve, in the cuff of her gloves if she was wearing them, in the top of her socks, under the tongue of her shoes, in any place that was quickly accessible.

Monty himself preferred to go unarmed, relying on his catlike vampire abilities and doglike canines. Luke relied on his mind power, and Landon carried a firearm somewhere on his person 24/7.

Adako approached Monty just before sunrise one night. "um, Monty?"

"Yeah?" he put down the stick he was carving.

"Uh, I really hate to bother you guys, but...I kinda _really_ need some new clothes."

He grimaced. "Can it wait until we get to... where we're going?"

"That is in about a week, right? Absolutely not!"

"Um... ok. Luke is leaving for town in about fifteen minutes."

"Monty! Luke? Very funny!" She threw out her hands. They hadn't spoken since the incident in the warehouse. "You know how it is!"

"Yeah well your gonna have to get over that pretty quick if you want clothes that bad. You're acting like a kid anyways. You two need to take a chill. As for me, I am going to retire for the day, so if you're going with him you'd better let him know."

With that, he turned tail and retreated to the basement. She sat down in the main room of the house and just stared at her surroundings. The main room was kindof like a lobby, seeing that the house was akin to an apartment complex. It had about twenty different rooms of varying sizes, but most of them were made for one person. It was a safe-house of sorts, but the 'people' that wished to stay there had to have a casual acceptance by Landon, Luke, or Monty. They kindof ran the place.

The furnishings in the Lobby were simple but nice, as in you could tell that mostly guys lived there. There was a blue vinyl sofa up against one wall which she was sitting on, and beside it a darker, navy blue recliner. There was a coffee table in front of the blue couch, which had a couple decks of cards sitting on top, and inderneath were various board games. On the far wall was an entertainment center with a flatscreen TV, a DVD player and VCR, and there was also an X-box and PS2 with about a dozen games. In the corner by the TV was a palm tree/plant in a big green pot, standing about four feet tall.

On one of the walls there was nothing up against it, revealing a mural that covered the whole thing. Walking up to it, Adako traced the lines and contours of the painting with the tip of her finger, drawing a pointed ear, a well shaped muzzle, a pointed fang, a glistening tongue, a defined jaw, a muscular chest, and huge paws. The painting was life-size, a pack of wolves in the wild, some with their faces to the moon, some seeming to stare right at you. It awed her and she just studied it, totally forgetting that she needed clothes and that Luke had most likely left by now, until-

"So your small mind is capable of perceiving fine talent in art?" Luke stood in the doorway, keys to the new Jag in hand.

Adako's studious look turned into a glare, but she still faced the mural. "Intelligent words for the dumbest smart person I know."

Suddenly he was right behind her, holding her twisted wrist behind her back. Adako bit her lip to keep from crying out, her fingers on her other hand groping for the hidden blade in her sleeve.

"Do you really think so lowly of me?" He asked. She froze, thinking he knew about her blades, until he continued. "Do you really think that I would have you for dinner?" She slipped it into her hand.

"You know, " she said. "You need to go to charm school." In a flash she untwisted and sliced into his shoulder, retrieving the keys he dropped and flying out the door. She jumped into the car and jerked it into gear, peeling out and smiling to herself. She looked in the rearview mirror and slammed on the brakes, doing a quick U turn and speeding back to the steps by the front door. Luke was standing in the sidewalk, Espie in his arms, a knife glinting in the rising sun. He set her down, crooking his finger at Adako and she came, plopping the keys into his open palm and glumly admitting defeat. He smacked her shoulder.

"And you, " He continued her quote from I, Robot. "Are the dumbest dumb person I know. " He threw down the knife and climbed in the car, beckoning for her to follow. She grudgingly complied.


	8. Never Seen

Adako stared out the window, not really seeing anything. Luke cleared his throat.

"Um, do you need money?"

Adako blushed. "Yup." She felt really embarrassed to be asking for money. At home she would never think of doing it because the financial situation was terrible, and she bought all her own stuff even though she still lived at home. Dang, she'd probably been fired from her job.

"Adako, " Luke got her attention. He was holding a credit card out to her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Take it!" he insisted. She did. "Don't be afraid to spend," he smirked. "There's plenty on there."

"What if they ask for my ID?" She countered. Luke reached into his coat pocket and retrieved another card, blank except for a chip covering the bottom quarter.

"I kinda figured you'd be needing one of these, so I took the liberty to make one for you. It's a form of ID. They stick it in this little machine, data goes to the computer, shows all the info about you, including a picture we put on there and how much you can spend. I ok'd quite a nice amount on there for you, so just keep it until you leave."

Adako stuffed the square pieces of plastic into her wallet.

"You know, Adako, you don't have to stay mad at me forever."

"Yeah, well maybe if you would keep your hands off me I might not!"

"Most people usually don't test my patience like you."

She grinned."I take that as a compliment."

"Why you little she-wolf!" They burst out laughing, their tension gone.

"My last name is Wolfe, you know." Luke nodded. "How the heck did you know?"

He tapped his temple. "Gifts are nice, you know?" Adako smacked his arm.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?"

"You mean my shirt, right?" he showed her a three inch long rip in his shirt.

"I didn't cut you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah you did, but it's already better."

Adako swallowed. "Wow. So how can you be in the sun?" she asked, realization hitting her.

" I think you're getting your vamps and werewolves mixed up, girl. Vampires can't be in the sun. Wolves can. Have you seen the movie Underworld?" at her nod he continued." Most of the facts in that movie are pretty straight, except the look of the werewolves. There is a breed that looks a whole lot like that when they morph, but we stay very clear of them. There aren't many of them around, anyways. About the whole hybrid thing, I really haven't heard alot about that, but it's not impossible, I don't think. Oh, I almost forgot. Take this." He handed her a headset, so tiny that it just clasped over your ear and the reciever only reached halfway across her cheek.

"This some kind of cell phone or pager or something?"

"Cell phone. Recieves incoming calls only. By the way, it's set on auto so it answers automatically. Don't let it scare you when I suddenly start talking in your ear." He laughed. Adako rolled her eyes.

"Great."

About a half hour later they pulled into a huge mall. Luke parked the car and they climbed out, the horn letting them know it was locked. Adako halted midstep.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Actually, " he linked his arm with hers and continued towards the store. " The errand I need to run will take about twenty minutes, and it is about fifteen miles _that_ direction." he pointed back the way they had come.

Adako pulled her arm out of his, her mouth in a big _o._ "And what are you going to do in the mall?"

"I'm going to follow you, of course!"

"You have got to be kidding! Just to let you know, my first stop is to the lingerie department."

"Uh I was kidding!"

"You bet you were!"

Once they stepped into the store they each went their separate ways, and as promised Adako's first stop was to the lingerie department. After about an hour, Adako made her first purchase and made her way to the ladies room. Upon exiting she went down the long hallway and around a corner, and smacked right into someone.

"You really should watch where you're going, Miss." Luke said with mock politeness, tipping his imaginary hat. He started digging through her bag. "So what have you gotten so far?"

She slapped his hand away and tied the two handles on the top of the plastic bag together, sealing it. "You can't see that."

"Fine. Hey. I have a dare for you."

"Oh _no._"

"Let me choose an outfit for you."

"No no no. Listen, I'm not a prude, but I certainly don't like to show skin either."

"C'mon, Please?"

She sighed."Ok, but I have to ok it, and I have to try it on first.

A wicked grin covered his face and he grabbed her hand, leading her away.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

An hour and half later after trying on about ten different outfits they settled on one, a black t shirt with a pink electric guitar on it, a hot pink cordeuroy skirt that came to just above her knees, black knee high leather boots with a three inch heel and silver buckles going all the way up. They accessorized it with fingerless black gloves with little pink buckles that went up to her elbows and a clip-on lip ring, as she was unwilling to do the real thing.

Walking down the mall she could feel people's stares on her, and she latched onto Luke. "Why are they staring at me?" She hissed in his ear.

"Because you're gorgeous, and people have to have guts to dress the way you are dressed."

"Have to have guts? Does this outfit look retarded?"

"No! You look stunning! You have to look stunning if you are going to be hanging out with me, anyways."

"So I didn't look stunning before?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, just a little- well, to tell the truth, you looked les."

"I did not!" Adako stared up at him, ready to slap him.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. You just looked punk, thats all."

After a quick bite to eat they were on their way to do the errand Luke was supposed to run earlier this morning. As they pulled into the parking lot to the small warehouse, something seemed amiss.

"Be very quiet, I think something is up." Luke whispered. "This place is usually swarming."

They climbed out of the car and headed for the warehouse, stopping at the door. Adako leaned against the wall on one side of the door, and Luke on the other.

"I'm gonna kick it in. Anything comes out that doesn't look human, head to the car. Got it?"

"Get it."

"Good."

At the count of three Luke kicked open the door, and nothing came out. They listened for a while and heard nothing, so Luke stepped inside, motioning for her to follow. They stopped dead in their tracks. In the center of the room on the ceiling was a single light bulb, its yellow glow illuminating a small circle of floor and space around it. What it revealed was shocking. About ten wolves were lying there motionless. Adako gasped and ran over to them, feeling for a pulse and watching to see if they took any breaths.

Adako's brows furrowed. "They're all alive, Luke,"

"I have a very, very bad feeling about this. Adako, stand up. Now back me." At her confused look, he explained. "We put our backs against each other and help each other, ok? You better hope Monty taught you to use those blades well. Listen, with werewolves you go for the paws, ok? That's the really weak spot. Vamps, cut their throats. Got it?"

"Luke!" She squeeked.

"Don't do this, Adako, you're strong and capable, I know you can do it."

Suddenly the floor trembled and the cement cracked, and a huge monster stepped into the light. It stood on it's hind feet and was about eight feet tall, had whitish fur and huge teeth. Some more came toppling from where they were clinging to the ceiling, causing the ground to tremor. They formed a loose circle around the two standing back to back.

Both pairs of their eyes were as big as saucers, and both were speechless until Adako found her voice.

"These are the ones you never see, huh?"

Luke swallowed in an effort to wet his dry mouth. In the end only one word came out of his lips.

_"Shit."_


	9. Luke Number Two

"Give us the child, " The huge white one growled, stepping forward and extending a huge taloned hand/paw.

"We do not have it," Luke said slowly, transformed enough that his eyes were cobalt and his canines were showing, top and bottom. He could feel Adako taking ragged breaths against his back. She was probably feeling him do the same. As if she knew he was thinking about her, she reached back and grasped his hand, holding on for dear life. He squeezed hers back.

Luke's answer angered the wolf and he roared, getting in Luke's face. "You have alot of guts, you little wimp of a wolf. Where is it?"

"I said we do not have it!" He roared again, reaching around Luke with both arms and grabbing Adako by the throat, his large hands having no problem encircling it. Adako cried out and gasped for air, letting out a few terrified squeaks of despair. The wolf stared into Luke's eyes.

"If you do not have it, why are you here and where is it?"

Luke hesitated. "I'm waiting!" he growled, squeezing Adako's throat harder.

"We don't have it!" Luke yelled. "Let her go! I'll tell you everything I know!" The wolf looked unconvinced, but let Adako go. Luke spun around a caught her as she fell. Her face had a blue tinge to it, her lips slightly purple. After a moment she heaved in a breath and opened her eyes. She tried to say something then coughed, pointing over his shoulder. Without even looking he could feel the hot breath of Big White. Luke stared into her eyes for a moment, enough to send her a telepathic message.

_Adako...listen. Just be quiet, ok? It will all work out. _He left her lying on the ground.

He then turned around to face White. "What is your gift, White?" he asked, pushing his luck. He bared his fangs at him.

"Like I said before, you have guts. Now, tell me what you know!"

"Yeah, well. Maybe I lied. And maybe you really aren't that much stronger than me!" He balled his fists and stared at White, who drew back his jowls and lunged, roaring to the others to attack.

A smaller black wolf, one in White's pack, stood back a little further than the rest, keeping on guard in case they happened to escape. He could hardly tell who was who because it was all blurry cause of the fighting. The rest of the pack all lept on the small wolf, snarling and tearing at him with claws and fangs. Shaking off the notion, Black jumped in with the rest, taking a big bite of the little wolfs hind paw.

Luke snatched up Adako and made it out of the hubbub of fighting wolves to the side of the car, fumbling with the keys. He set her gently on her feet. "How are you feeling?" He stuck a key in the door.

"I'm ok." Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Crap." Luke mumbled under his breath. "I can't get this key out!"

"Stop it!" Came an extremely loud command from White. Immediately all the wolves stopped their attacks. Several audible gasps of surprise could be heard around the circle. "What _are_ you doing?" White growled fiercely, his snow white coat dripping with blood.

"But we thought-"

"How the hell?"

"Dude, I'm so dead."

White pointed out the door. "He's got mind power! He made you think I was him! After him, you no good pieces of wolf meat!"

Through the static in her brain, Adako tried to even out and took small sips of breath. Eventually her vision cleared. She was holding on to the car for support, when suddenly there was static coming from elsewhere. She looked around, confused. Luke was still trying in vain to get the key out of the car door without bending it. The static came again, then a voice clear as day.

"Luke, Adako, can you hear me?" Her hand flew to her ear where the 'miniphone' was. Thank God! She crouched down, her hand to her ear. "Monty, is that you?"

"Yes! Adako, where the heck are you guys? It's almost sundown! What's wrong? You sound...hoarse."

"Monty, we need help. We came to the rendezvous place where Luke was supposed to come and-" she was interrupted by a series of enraged roars coming from inside of the building, then a line of them streaming out the door. "Monty! They're going to kill us! Help! "

A roar sounded in the earpiece and Adako screamed, and he could also hear Luke yelling in the background. Adako was screaming unintelligable words as crashing sounds sounded. Monty could stand no more. "Hold on Adako. I'm coming. I have to wait till the sun goes all the way down, but I'll recruit a group of wolves to come now. We will be on our way as soon as possible. Hold on, ok?"

"Monty!" She screeched. "Don't hang up! Don't hang up! Monty!" A click followed. Her shrieking attracted the attention of a couple wolves and they turned to her, starting after her with as much of a grin as dog jowls allow. She screamed and started running, running, running away as fast as she could. She could hear them gaining on her. Suddenly one was in front of her, sliding to a halt, and one was behind her, almost bowling her over. She herself slid to a stop, holding very still as the two wolves sized her up. She kept her eyes down, breathing deeply. She clutched two razors in each hand, carefully concealed. The two were emitting low growls as they conversed with each other, once in a while giving a huff which she supposed to be a laugh. The one in front of her grabbed her hair and pulled it, making her look up at him. She stared him in the eye, disdain and fear written all over her face, but she was unwilling to back down. He bent a little and lifted lip, showed her his set of canines, then his tongue sneaked out and slid across her neck.

_That _was it. Adako's right hand flew up and sliced at his throat with her razors, her left hand leading the way as she twirled around and caught the other one on the nose. She flew at them again, cutting them in all the places she could reach, in the most vital spots she could until they managed to stop her. The one that had been in front of her caught her wrists and twirled her around so that her back was facing him and her pulled her against his chest, his breath hot against her throat. He squeezed her wrists.

"Drop. Your. Blades." He growled.

"No," She managed, writhing against his grip. He squeezed her wrists her wrists harder, and his arms tightened around her rib cage.

"I will not tell you again."

When she didn't comply, he squeezed her wrists until there was no strength left in them and she could hold on no longer, and a small metal clang was heard as they dropped to the pavement. As soon as he heard it he shoved her away and she fell, trying to catch herself but her hands weren't working so she fell on the backs of her hands, pain searing up the bones in her arms. She tried to get up and managed to roll over but stopped when she saw the wolves standing over her. The one who had shoved her opened his mouth wide and let out a roar, doubling back his fist and letting it fly. Adako closed her eyes, counting on the inevitable, knowing that his blow would crush her skull. But instead, his blow landed deep in the pavement beside her face. She drew a shuddering breath, giving up.

Wet drops landed on her face, and she looked up. The other wolf was gone, or just out of her site line. She saw that the drops landing on her were wolf blood from where she had inflicted the cuts. They had gone deeper than she expected. Another drop landed on her forehead, and she found she had a small spark of hope left. They could be hurt. They could be brought _down_.

Suddenly she heard Luke give a triumphant shout and looked to where the real fight was going on, as did the wolf, and she saw that their reinforcments had arrived. She smiled for joy and tried to get up, but the wolf landed a foot on her back and kept her down.

About thirty of her friends had arrived and as soon as they jumped out of their cars they transformed and raced into the fight, attacking the bigger wolves.

As strong as they were, the big wolves were many times outnumbered. White called a retreat and all big wolves halted what they were doing and took off running in Adako's direction, passing her and the wolf holding her down as if they didn't see them. Adako screamed for Luke or someone, _anyone_ to come and rescue her if this brute didn't get off her soon. All of them heard her frenzied cries and ran toward her, but the wolf had other ideas. He grabbed her around the waist and took off after the rest of his pack. Adako screamed, but a blow to the side of her head silenced her. Then he stopped and faced the others, seeming to beckon them to get him, and just when they reached him he disappeared into thin air.

They stopped, confused, until a torn up Luke reached them, panting. "His gift is teleporting."

He coughed, and morphed back into a human, falling on his knees. The rest of the pack surged around him and caught him as he fell the rest of the way, to weak to do anything else.

Adako rubbed her eyes. They felt like there was powdered glass or sand in them. When she did open her eyes, she couldn't see anything. It was very dark. It kind of reminded her of when she had first met the three guys. A bright idea popped into her head. Maybe all this had been a dream! She stood up then sank back down. This wasn't a dream, because before this all happened she wouldn't have been wearing knee high boots and those long gloves. Or a mini, for that matter.

She got back up again after roving the area with her limited senses and deciding there were no wolves in the immediate vicinity, she followed the wall, shuffling her feet so she wouldn't step on anything. Suddenly across the small room a door opened, letting a little light spill in. A silhouette filled the doorway, and the guy looked around.

"Adako?" He called.

"Luke!" She whispered loudly, her releif evident. "I'm over here!" He looked her way and saw her, and a broad smile lit his face. Adako ran to him, her arms outstretched. When she reached him, she immediately began crying, her pent up emotions letting loose at once. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, soothing her as best he could. He shut the door.

She looked up, confused. "Shouldn't we leave now?"

"No, I narrowly made it in. We need to wait until we know they are sleeping, and they probably will sleep tonight because they were up during the day."

She nodded against his chest. He picked her up easily and strode to the other side of the room, sitting her on his lap with his arms still around her.

They were silent for a few minutes then he felt her shiver.

"Are you cold, or scared?" he asked.

"Both," she managed, wiping her eyes.

He tipped her chin and turned her face to his. "Me, too." he whispered, leaning towards her, closing the distance between them. Ever so softly he captured her lips with his, and she didn't resist. He deepened the kiss and she let him, pulling away after a moment. "Not here, Luke."

"Why not?" He asked, sounding agitated. He turned her face to his again.

"No!" She said adamantly, getting up off his lap. He got up too.

"Come on, baby. We have _all day long_."

Her eyes widened and she backed away. "Luke?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Just then the door slammed open, and they both turned to see who it was. Adako gasped. There, standing in the door way, was Luke! He strode in and stood in front of Adako, adressing the other Luke.

"Get out of here, damn you!"

The other Luke glared at this new intruder and growled, transforming into a seven foot giant of a wolf.


	10. Lucky Number Seven

Hey guys, Sorry it's been soo long since my last post, and sorry this chappie is so short, it's been a busy summer! Thank you for the reviews!Adako

The Anti-Luke wolf leaped over Luke and grabbed Adako around the neck in a stranglehold, threatening to twist her neck if anything went awry.

"It's just you and me, bro, " Luke countered. "Let's fight it out like men, shall we? Like the decent wolves we are? We need not involve the bystanders."

He turned human. "Bystanders, like hell." Luke circled the pair, ever watching for an opportunity to pounce, the tension so thick it vibrated his nerves.

Ominous growling sounds came from deep within the big wolf's chest, and his canines emerged, licking his lips at the close vicinity of fresh... food? Pleasure? Company?

"Dude, d-deal. We gotta make some kinda deal. What do you want?" Luke seemed desperate.

His eyes glowed. "For you to go away." Reaching behind him he retreived a gun with a silencer and without hesitation, pulled the trigger. Luke flew back and hit the floor face first, moaned and then lay still. Adako screamed, reaching out to him.

"Shut up!" The wolf demanded, jerking her back with her other hand and shoving her. She fell backwards and hit her head on the corner of a pallet, and blacked out. When she woke, she had the strangest feeling. She was weak, and shaky. Her mouth felt dry. Her eyes watered. And it was hard to breathe. Struggling to sit up, the weight lifted off her chest and there was a stinging sensation at her neck, then it felt wet and cool. She reached up and when her hand came away, it was scarlet. She felt along her neck until she found a tear, then one a little smaller on the other side. Two bigger punctures on either side then jagged edges inbetween. She tried to focus her blurry vision and saw a figure kneeling in front of her, then watched the person come closer. There was a wet pressure on her lips and she tasted copper, a salty flavor that made her want to gag.

Soft footfalls approached and from the corner of her eye she could make out someone's shoes, very light brown. They were small, and suddenly they were gone. She heard a fluttering sound and thud on the ground next to her, the figure that was in front of her gone. Then a smaller one appeared, and the tip of a finger lifted her chin. Her vision cleared and she felt strong again, and she could see she was staring into the eyes of something far from human. She backed away, not quite afraid but not accepting either.

Adako grimaced. It was a child, but then it didn't look like a child. His hair was shaggy, and it was a interesting shade of brown. His ears were slightly tipped and slanted back a bit. His eyes glowed like they were stars pulled from a clear night sky and entombed in the face of an innocent. His jawbone slanted down more then anything, he had broad shoulders for what he appeared in age, and his arms ended in hands with razor sharp talons and a rougher palm then most. He was a bit bow-legged and he didn't stand quite straight, and his heels came up off the ground ever so slightly. He wore a white jacket with the sleeves cut out and a charcoal gray pair of tailor made pants that disappeared into soft leather boots with no soles, indian style. But the thing that got to her most was the pair of wings coming from behind him, spanning his heighth at least. As if he noticed she was staring at them, he folded them in and tucked them beneath his jacket, the very tops sticking out of the collar.

She then saw the body of the shapeshifter laying on the ground with no apparent wounds. "What's y-" Adako started, but was cut off by her childhood handicap of choking on her words when she was nervous. "What's your name?" She tried again.

"They call me Seven," He answered. "Was that your friend in the other room?"

She jumped up. "Where is he? Is he ok? Is he alive?"

"You forget that he has mind power. " He smiled. "He is fine. He diverted the bullet and I showed him a safe place he could hide at until I rescued you and got us out of here."

"How old are you?" Adako asked, puzzled.

Seven smiled. "I am fifteen."

"What are you?"

"That is a question I don't even know the answer to. I am, theoretically, a real vampire, never having been human. I was born a vampire."

"You're what everyone is looking for!" A light bulb lit in her head and she struggled to let it all sink in. "But if.. but they.. why did they ambush us like that?" Her eyes searched his.

"They want the vampire world to beleive that I am still missing, because they want the clear advantage of daylight without the vampires. If the wrong vampires get ahold of me, the world will be seething with evil daywalkers."

Adako blinked. "Whoa."

"But I am sick and tired of all these nasty werewolves. They treat me ok, but sometimes they stink, and they eat raw meat. Yuck," he gagged, sticking his tongue out. "Plus, some of them are ruthless and love the hunt of the innocent. Like him," He gestured toward the prostrate were. "Anyway, let's go. The other weres are sleeping or hunting, and he was supposed to be my guardian for the day." He smirked through his sandy bangs, meeting her eyes. He held out his hand and she took it, temporarily taken back by the odd feel of it. He noticed her hesitancy and grinned again. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I always forget. Sorry,"

Adako shook her head with a smile. "No, It's ok. I kinda like it, actually." She gripped his palm and they moved stealthily through the building, alert for any wayward weres.

Seven stumbled for about the third time and Adako whispered, "Are you alright?" He stopped and looked to her.

"Do you mind?" She could see his wings pushing at the tight fabric of his jacket.

"Jeez, Seven, don't mind me. Do whatever you need to do."

"Ah, thank you, " he breathed, unfolding his wings and tilting his head back at the freedom. He stretched them out then semi-folded them outside his shirt. "They help me balance better." He nodded, finalizing what he had just said. She returned it.


End file.
